freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Moone
Jeffery "Jeff" Moone Jr. is a very powerful witch and a major recurring character in The Hathaway Chronicles. He is the husband of Miranda Hathaway and the father of Celesta Moone. He is most notably for pain infliction spells, something he is notorious for in his coven. He is a member of the Hathaway Coven, and is one of their leading enforcers, people who keep the coven law, and make sure no rules are broken, and mostly hunt down rogue supernaturals or witches. History Jeffery Moone was born in June 28, 1969 in Seaside, California. He is the son of Jeffery and Beatrice, whom he was named after. He had an older sister named Caroline, who was killed by a vampire at the age of 19. Since then, Jeff devoted himself to magic, later becoming an enforcer of the Hathaway Coven and hunting down supernaturals that harm or do evil, though he himself had lost a bit of his humanity since he is has become ruthless in fighting for the greater good in his eyes. He is of German ancestry from his mother, while his father was mostly French and English. He attended college, and got a degree in accounting, a side job he does when not being an enforcer for his coven. In 1993, he began dating Miranda Smith, the two had known each other for years, both of them training to be enforcers for their coven, Miranda was the first woman to ever pass the tests to become one, which brought a great respect from Jeff to Miranda. But it later turned to affection, as he fell in love with her. They later married after she finished college in 1994. They had one daughter together, Celesta, who was born in 1995. Since then, Jeff has made sure that his family was safe, and swore an oath to kill every vampire that went near his family, a trait he shares with his brother-in-law, Samuel. The Broken Series TBA Appearance Personality Jeff is very loyal to his family and coven, and very protective and over bearing of his daughter Celesta. He normally takes charge in tough situations, and believes his coven's deep roots, and would do anything for the coven. He is very judging of others, and sees witches as superior to all other supernatural creatures. His daughter Celesta described him as a "fanatic", believing their species to be above others. Abilities Jeff has the abilities of a witch. As an enforcer of the Hathaway Coven, his power is known to be very strong and powerful. * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. ** '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. ** 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. ** 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. ** 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions.. ** '''Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People - '''by looking at two people, witches and or hybrids can detect how strong the relationship ties are between them, either if they are friends, together, or allies. Only the strongest and wisest witches can detect family bonds, though the two people have to know they are related '''Weaknesses * 'Fear '- A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to involuntarily block their own powers for a short time, like shown when Cel was about to get bit by Scott, she was shocked into fear, blocking her from using her powers to defend herself. * 'Mortality '- Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings, they can easily still die a mortal death. * 'Overuse of Magic '- The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death, but for hybrids, it doesn't weaken them Relationships TBA Trivia Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character Category:Witch Category:June Birthday Category:Recurring Character